custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zanywoop/Second Mocs blog - CCG introduction
Well, there's not too much of an introduction, but welcome anyway! Entries for the CCG go under here: Toa Restia One of our main toa, Restia is also one of the most important characters in the story. Her relation to lemiddus will eventually become one of the more pivotal sections of the story. IMG_1134.JPG|Here we have Toa Restia. as you may know, Restia is one of my main characters. A female toa of fire, she wears a mask of courage. IMG_1135.JPG|She carries a war shovel, as improved from her old shovel. It functions similarly to an axe, except axes don't trail smoke while they swing. IMG_1136.JPG|As she begins the story as a toa, her idea of what a toa or hero looks like is very similar to Calcem, as seen in her chestplate. Toa of Psychometrics Unnamed throughout much of the story, she is nonetheless very important. Providing training, guidance, and even a particular power-up for Lemiddus and Calcem, she fulfills a mentor position in a sense. IMG_1141.JPG|Lemiddus is fairly certain she's wearing an Akaku... Yet, when she shows up in her holographic form, she doesn't appear to be. IMG_1137.JPG|The mask she's seen wearing here and in much of the story is a mask of the arsenal, a mask that allows her mastery over most known weapons. IMG_1138.JPG|Some say that her powers are great enough to fight an enemy completely with her mind, convincing them she is actually within the area and corporeal. IMG_1139.JPG|Riposte! Toa Oreg The first Matoran to get his power, Oreg is very confident in his abilities. However, compared to Calcem and Lemiddus, he's still quite a novice. IMG_1129.JPG|He carries twin channeling claws, allowing him to climb cliffs and... IMG_1128.JPG|Form spheres of plasma. He usually fights from a distance, melting the ground around the opponent and fire bolts of high energy plasma. IMG_1130.JPG|He uses a mask of conjuring, with is actually a canon mask, which is a bit strange for me. Toa Yilks Jengus' Best friend and partner, Yilks is fairly quite. While he does communicate with Jengus often, he seems unwilling to open up to anyone until he respects them. NOTE: his original weapons, crusher gauntlets, were phased out for a polearm right now. They may show up later. IMG_1133.JPG|NO! STAY AWAY FROM THE CAMERA! IMG_1131.JPG|Yilks uses loose bolts of ice and snow to create large scale smokescreens. While the enemy is disorientated, he will either freeze the ground entirely of make it moist for Jengus to seed with strong plants. Yilks 3.JPG|Yilks is a positively ancient toa- He's never been a matoran. BCCG more-or-less official announcement / Minor contest ish sort of thing. Of that nature. So, as many of you know, I am part of a certain project to make a Bionicle Collectible Card Game, with my friend ChineseLegolas. Apparently, A LOT of you guys know about this, and it's blown up. Well, if you haven't, here, I'm telling you here. What is BCCG? *It's a card game in a similar vein to Hearthstone (VERY similar sometimes), Tyrant: War Metal and various other games *It currently has around 170 cards, and several expansions planned *It operates on a system of six different elements or classes, based of the primary elements (Dual element cards are under construction) and then neutral cards *It is based on Canon characters, with currently only Gen 1 bionicles. While me and Bub shamelessly inserted a few mocs of ours (we're terrible, ain't we XD), we are currently not just adding mocs. *Much of this project is Bub's. I'm on hand to help with cards, playtest, and perhaps do some voice-acting (And what could that be for?) *Currently, it's an online game, with a card builder and in game chat. All cards and interactions are manual, and it runs on PC. Now, some have already asked, "Can I get in on this?" And my answer is... I don't know. All this goes through Bub, ya see. Contact him on CHFW. HOWEVER! there IS something you can do! Bub has asked for some mocs, in this case, generic Glatorian! We're looking for one glatorian from each of the elements. That means we need one ice, one fire, one jungle, one water, one skrall, and either an old sand glat or a vorox. No iron please. We... We don't know what to do with iron... Now, is this a contest? Kinda-ish? We'll be picking one moc per category, and the prize is we'll make it into a card, so... I mean, it's kind of a contest? ACTUAL RULES FOR NOT AN ACTUAL CONTEST!... A bit. #It's a glat, with glat hands. That can be four or three or custom hands, but biologically, glats have hands. #Must be against a white background. This is the only rule we'll really enforce. No need to light, but for Bub's editing sake... White background. #You don't need to give it a name and personality. These are generic glatorians, because unique characters become unique in our game, and we're looking for basic mocs. #OPTIONAL: Thornax Launcher, background plants/rock formations, weapons... #'You do NOT need to create a new Glatorian MOC, but that is an option. You may select a MOC you've already created as an entry. Making a new one or submitting an old one has no effect on the outcome of this contest.' #Post it to this blog! So, Bub sent me the cards, here they are! (The first two get a special seat of honor. :P) Lemiddus.png|Here! Shameless moc promotion (Thumbs Up). Heres a unique card for ya. Kaixin.png|Indulge us, Hm? We only made unique cards. Blacksmith.png|We use one specific Matoran build, nicknamed Limb-Toran. Umbracard.png|Here's a unique card based off umbra, one of our favorites. Tahtorak.png|A lot of our cards are rahi, hence the king of them here. In fact, Much of Earth cards are based on rahi Synergy. Brutakacard.png|The CBW mascot, Eh? anotehr strong legendary, one of almost complete original design. Omgwtfbbq.png|Bub has a sense of humor. And... Will not cahnge his mind on some cards XD Trader.png|Bub does background. As seen here. He's good at it. Teacher.png|Apparently he makes these in word. I've tried. Never again. Also, on a less important note, I'm working on the first three chapters of my personal story, so that may be up soon. Until then... Goodbye! Zany - True men use Flick Fire missiles. (talk) 02:20, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts